Through collaboration, training and technical assistance, the Kl Bioinformafics & Computing Core (BCC) Facility ensures that Kl researchers and other Kl Core Facilities are positioned to fully utilize the power of bioinformafics and statistics in their research. In the previous period, the BCC has both evolved and expanded its services to respond to the rapid advances and growing demand for computation capabilifies. The BCC provides Kl researchers with bioinformatics expertise in protein and genome sequence analysis and annotation, analysis of a variety of different microarray applicafions and interpretation of data from next generafion sequencing. In addifion, the Core provides the desktop and server-based IT services required to support the data-intensive technologies and applications essential for modern cancer research. In these capacities, the BCC has contributed to the projects of more than 85 researchers in the current funding period. The BCC is staffed by outstanding scientists who are expert in a wide array of computational methodologies and have an established track record for acquiring or developing new approaches. They also offer expert training to help Kl investigators develop their own bioinformafics skills. In the upcoming period, the BCC will confinue its support of a wide range of bioinformafics methods while expanding both scientific and IT capabilities in response to the rapid development of new technologies.